This Is Us
by deansgirl241
Summary: So this is my first story. WINCEST! NO LIKEY NO READY! this is set in s12 just after Dean rescues Sam from crazy Lady Bevel. Just a one shot of wht i think should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**HI Guys! So this is my first ever fanfic. Like ever. So please be gentle with me. I've been reading them for years but either didn't have the ambition or the means to write my own. So here I am dipping my toe in the pond. So because I adore Supernatural, that's where I am starting. Eventually you guys will get various other ships from this fandom and other fandoms from me but this is where I am starting. So therefore, this story will be WINCEST! NO LIKEY, NO READY! Simply cuz I can and this is fan fiction so I can do what I want. Constructive criticism is welcome, Flamers will be sent to Crowley to deal with. I figure that's enough of me rambling. On with the story!**

As the Impala flew down the road, headed for the Batcave, Dean keeps Sam pulled as close to him as he can manage with the limited space they have. He continues to run a soothing hand through Sam's hair and Mary's eyes track the movement. She watches as Sam clings to his brother and she wonders. They act as she and John had so many years ago. As if the other were their entire world and they couldn't bear to picture not having the other by their side. And she wonders just how close they really are.

Dean continues to stroke his hand through Sam's hair. His hand tightens briefly as he remembers the state he found Sam in before Cass healed him. He glances at Sam out of the corner of his eye and instinctively pulls him closer, noticing the internal struggle on his face.

"I've got you, baby boy. She won't get her hands on you again. I'm here, you're here, and this isn't the Cage. There is no Lucifer, no Michael. I promise." He spoke low and soothing into Sam's ear, while continuing to run his hand through Sam's hair. Sam moved closer and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean continued to soothe Sam the entire way back to the Bunker. He looked up a couple times and caught Mary's eyes in the rear view mirror. He could see the questions in her eyes but for now ignores them. He feels Sam fall into an uneasy sleep against his shoulder.

A few hours later they pull into the Bunker's garage. Cass offers to help Dean get Sam down to their room but Dean brushes him off. He gently wakes Sam up and starts leading him down to their room. He can sense Mary following but ignores it for the moment. Sammy needs him. _Take care of Sammy._ He takes Sam into their room and closes the door.

"Sleep or shower, baby boy?"

"Umm, shower then sleep? And maybe food in there somewhere?"

"Alright, lets get you into the shower, baby boy and laying down. Then I'll bring ya some food okay?" Sam nods tiredly and starts to struggle with his boots, hissing in discomfort. His foot is still tender despite Castiel's healing. Dean steps in and helps him strip off. He goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower, just under scalding, the temperature Sam deems perfect. He checks back in on Sam and finds him sitting on the edge of the bed, blinking tiredly.

"Shower's ready Sammy." Sam looks up and gives his brother a small smile. He gets up and makes his way into the bathroom. He steps into the shower and braces his hands on the wall and lets the water sluice over himself. He jumps and then relaxes as Dean winds his arms around Sam's waist from behind. Sam turns in Dean's hold and rests his head on his shoulder. Sam seems to shrink in on himself and Dean just cradles him close. He grabs the shampoo and starts massaging it into Sam's hair. Sam just groans happily and relaxes further into Dean. He moves on to Sam's body, taking his time and reaffirming that his Sammy, his baby boy, is here in his arms and safe. He feels Sam harden against his stomach and wraps a soapy hand around him and starts to stroke. Sam moans against his neck and starts thrusting his hips in time with his brother's hand. Sam nips at Dean's neck then starts to reapply his mark on his brother's neck. It was starting to fade as it had been placed just before Dean went to go be sacrificial bomb. Dean turns his head and meets Sam's lips in mind numbing, almost desperate kiss. Dean tightens his hand and speeds up. Sam groans loudly and feels the heat start to pool in his gut. Dean rubs his thumb just under the head of Sam's dick and Sam cums, loudly calling his brother's name. Dean strokes him through the aftershocks, releasing him when he whimpers from over sensitivity. Dean helps Sam finish rinsing off and does a quick wash up. Sam starts to reach for Dean's still hard member, but Dean brushes him off.

"This is about you, tonight Sam. If you're still awake in a little while and still want to have fun, we can. But only if you are up for it baby boy." Dean rinses off and shuffles Sam out of the shower and helps him dry off. He quickly dries himself and helps Sam into a pair of pajama pants, then himself. Sam leans on him as they brush their teeth. Sam's eyelids start drooping. Dean leads him into the bedroom and bundles him into bed.

"Baby boy you still want food, or do you want to wait till you wake up?"

"Hmmmm, food later. Sleep now."

"Okay. I'm gonna go grab a small snack and smooth things over with mom and I'll be back okay baby?" He smooths a hand over his baby brother's hair. Sam nods and falls asleep. Dean makes sure he'll stay asleep and makes his way out of their room and sees Mary standing in the hall outside their door.

"Dean..." He holds up a hand.

"Not here. I just got him to sleep." He makes his way toward the Bunker's kitchen. As he enters, Cass is sitting there at the table, waiting for them.

"He will have no nightmares tonight." Dean nods in gratitude and quickly makes himself a sandwich and grabs a beer. Mary sits across from him and looks him in the eye.

"Dean, sweetie, just how close are you and your brother? Cuz, honestly I'm seeing some things that worry me. And not only that, but I wanted to help him too and you just spirited him off and I haven't seen him since! You aren't the only one that cares about him, I wanna make sure he is okay too! He's my son!" Dean slowly finishes his mouthful of food and levels a look at his mother. She shifts a bit in her chair at the anger and pure protective possessiveness in his eyes.

"No, I'm not the only one that cares about him. But I'm the one that cares the most. I'm the one who has been there though everything. All the scraped knees and tears. I've been mother, father, brother, and, yes, lover to him and I always will be. He is MY baby. Has been since Dad put him in my arms and told me to run and not look back. Am I in love with my baby brother? Yes. Now ask me if I give a damn."

"Dean..."

"And before you try and tell me that it's some kind of sin to love my brother this way, I know for a fact that he and I share a Heaven, which means we are Soul Mates. Don't believe me? Ask Cass. But I refuse to feel guilty for something that is as easy and natural to us as breathing." Mary just sits there and stares at him in shock at his declaration. And that is what it is. For all of his "no chick flick moments" rule, Dean has just laid claim to his baby brother for all to hear. Dean drains the rest of his beer and leaves the kitchen.

As he makes his way back to their room, and Sam, he feels slightly guilty for getting that defensive with his mother. He keeps chewing it over in his head as he enters their room.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout so hard?" Sam's sleep roughened voice startles him out of his thoughts and he whips his head around to look at Sam.

"I thought you would still be asleep, Sammy. You okay?"

"Yeah, just missed you. Come lay with me?" Dean smiles softly at Sam.

"Of course baby boy." Dean goes over and slides under the covers next to Sam. Immediately Sam latches onto Dean and puts his head over Dean's heart. Dean wraps his arms around his Sammy and pulls him close. They lay there for a while, just soaking in each others presence. Sam asks how the talk with Mary went and Dean tells him.

"Dean, do you ever regret this? I mean its definitely not normal." Dean looks at Sam with conviction.

"No, baby boy. I don't regret this. This is us. This is our normal. To Hell with what anyone else, even Mom thinks. Only person's opinion I care about is yours Sammy." Sam smiles, bright and wide, dimples deepening his cheeks. Dean smiles back and places a kiss on Sam's brow.

Sam turns his head and starts placing open mouthed kisses on Dean's bare chest. Dean gives a soft moan and threads his fingers into Sam's hair, lightly tugging on it to bring his head up. As Sam gives a moan of his own, he complies with the pressure on his hair and raises his head. Dean lays his lips tenderly on Sam's and pours all of his love and adoration for his brother into it. It quickly turns heated and Dean licks his way into his brother's mouth, and maneuvers them so that he is hovering above his brother. Sam groans and pulls Dean closer, grinding their groins together in the process. Dean lets out a groan of his own and rolls his hips against Sam's. Their hardening members gain friction as he does. They drink down the others groan. Sam slides his hands down Dean's bare back, into his sleep pants to start kneading Dean's ass. Dean reluctantly tears himself away from Sam long enough to shove off his pants, his hard member slapping against his stomach. He sees Sam lick his lips as he slides off his own sleep pants. The instant Sam is naked Dean is laying back on top of him and starts marking his neck. Sam moans and tilts his head to the side to give Dean better access. Dean nips and sucks a path down Sam's body to his rock hard cock. Dean flattens his tongue and gives it a broad lick, then wraps his lips around the head, Sam moaning like a porn star the whole time. Dean starts sucking Sam off in earnest, well practiced in fitting his brother's large dick down his throat. Dean reaches up and grabs the lube from under the pillow where they stashed it. Dean slicks up some of his fingers and starts pressing a finger to Sam's entrance. Sam bucks up with a moan and Dean has to pull up some to avoid being choked by Sam's dick. He slowly pushes a finger in and feels the muscles start clenching around his finger. He starts moving it in and out and Sam starts begging.

"More...Dean...please!" Dean inserts another finger and starts scissoring them. He pulls off Sam's dick, and smirks at his brother.

"This what you want, baby boy? Gonna take all the bad memories away. Make you forget everything but me. Your mine baby. Mine. And I gotta take care of my baby, don't I?" Dean gets a third finger in and presses on Sam's prostate, making him start babbling mindlessly in Latin.

"In me...now...please Dean! Need you!" Dean grabs the discarded bottle of lube and slicks his cock with it. He moves back up so that he is face to face with Sam and slowly guides himself inside of his brother's tight heat. In tandem, they let out long, filthy groans as Dean bottoms out, with his balls resting against the curve of Sam's ass.

"Move, please!" Sam pleads. Dean starts to slowly pump his hips in and out of his brother. He builds a rhythm and starts putting more force behind his thrusts. Sam wraps his long legs around Dean's waist and moves in time with Dean's thrusts. Its not long before they feel heat pooling in their groins and Dean speeds up, wanting Sam to cum first. He snakes a hand between them and strokes Sam off. The fire races up Sam's groin and he spasms as he orgasms,screaming his brother's name, cum flying out of his dick and painting stripes on his chest and stomach. As his ass clenches around Dean, it triggers Dean's orgasm and he shoots his load into Sam's ass calling his brother's name.

Dean carefully pulls out and Sam groans at the loss. Dean goes to the bathroom and grabs a warm damp cloth and cleans them up and tosses it in the general direction of the hamper. They snuggle in and Dean tucks Sam's head under his chin.

"We will face whatever comes from here on out just as we have everything else baby brother. Together."

"Pariter foreveri. Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, baby boy." With that they drifted off to sleep.

End

 **So that's the current end to This Is Us. As you can see I have left some stuff open so that I could come back if I choose to. The Latin translates to 'Together Forever' I thought it was a nice touch but I can't take full credit I have seen that floating around in various places. Please dont be too harsh on my sex scene as its the first one I've ever done. I hope that you enjoyed this. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay! So I wasn't sure that I was going to do a chapter two but here it is! I'm hoping you guys will like it! So, here goes!**

Sam slowly wakes up the next morning and feels Dean's arms wrapped around him. He nuzzles further into Dean's embrace, safe, warm, and content. Dean snuffles a bit and buries his nose in Sam's hair. Sam just lays there for a while, content, but his bladder starts to protest. So he carefully wiggles out of Dean's arms and heads into the bathroom. After finishing his business, Sam washes his hands and looks at himself in the mirror. He notes absently that he looks better after a good nights rest. He wanders back into the bedroom and contemplates climbing back into bed with his brother, but his stomach protests, reminding him that he hasn't eaten yet. He leaves a note for Dean, slips his sleep pants and a t-shirt on, and heads to the kitchen. When he enters, he finds Cass sitting at the counter, staring morosely at a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Still taste molecules, Cass?" He jokes lightly. Cass looks up at his voice.

"Unfortunately. I really do miss pb & j sandwiches." Cass looks Sam over critically. "How are you doing, Sam? Any after effects of my healing? Anything I missed?"

"I'm fine Cass. A couple of things are still a bit tender but that will fix itself. And given that I have Dean, no nightmares." Sam goes to the fridge and pulls out sandwich fixings and grabs the bread. As he builds his sandwich, Mary comes into the kitchen. She stops short in the doorway, seeing Sam, and looks over her baby. _'He looks healthy, and strong. Like everything is okay. But is it? Is it really?Was he pressured into it?'_ All these thoughts swirl around her head as she looks at Sam, humming softly under his breath as he makes food. She enters the kitchen and sits across from Cass. He greets her with a nod, then goes back to mourning his inability to actually taste his sandwich. Sam turns around plate in hand, and jumps when he sees his mother. He grins shyly at her, looking like a cute little school boy with his floppy hair and dimples. He sits next to Cass so he can see her. This legend that he only knows from pictures, and the stories Dean had told him. As he eats, he drinks in her face.

"Sam? Could I ask you some stuff?"Mary asks hesitantly. Sam's smile drops a bit and his eyes darken. He nods.

"I'm wondering, honey, how close you and your brother are. You seem closer than most siblings would be, even in the life. I mean, he carried you off last night and didn't let anyone help! I would have liked to make sure you were okay rather than hear it second hand from your brother." She watches his face change, carefully going blank.

"He wouldn't have let anyone near me last night. Not when I'm injured. The only reason Cass got that close yesterday was cuz he could heal me. Dean and I needed to reassure ourselves that we were live and together. I'm the same way with him. Dean is my everything. All my life he is all I had. The one thing I knew I could count on. I've had other relationships, been with other people in the past and none of them compare to him. It doesn't matter that he is my brother. I love him. I've lied, cheated, stolen, hell even killed for him. Mom I jumped into Lucifer's Cage for him. And he would and has done the same for me. Minus Lucifer's Cage, but yeah he went to Hell for me. We are the stone cold number one thing the other can count on on this life. And I wouldn't change that for anything. I know it may be hard for you to accept, your boys being in love with each other, but I wont apologize for it." Sam looks up at her as he finishes his little speech and sees her sitting there in shock. He jumps slightly as he feels a pair of arms wrap around but immediately relaxes, recognizing Dean's embrace.

"Well said, baby boy. I love you too." Dean kisses the side of his head and moves over to the coffee pot. Sam sees that Mary is still in shock, and his face immediately falls into wounded puppy mode.

"I know this is a lot to wrap your head around, Mom, but please don't hate us. This is a natural progression of a lot of things. But this is our normal." Sam locks pleading hazel eyes on his mother's green ones. So much like his brother's.

"If it eases your mind at all, Mary, They are Soul Mates. One way or another they would have found their way together. They are meant to be like this." Cass breaks in.

"Castiel, it's incest. I thought that was a sin?" Sam flinches and Dean immediately wraps his arms around him, glaring at their mother. Mary shrinks at the venom in her oldest son's glare.

"Mary how do you think the Earth was populated to begin with? Adam and Eve had thirteen children. God told them to go forth and multiply. And they did. Then came the flood and there was just Noah and his family. And they were told the same thing. That and angels don't see the package, just the souls. And Sam and Dean are two halves of one soul." With that Cass gets up and bids the brothers goodbye, stating he is going to continue to try and track Lucifer.

"If you need us, you call Cass. You got it? You're family, you need us we will come running." Dean tells him firmly.

"If I need help I will definitely call you. You are my family as well." Cass gives them a final smile and leaves. Mary looks over at her boys and sees Sam leaning his head on Dean's shoulder, blinking tiredly. Dean has an arm wrapped around him, much like he did in the Impala on the way home yesterday.

"You still tired, Sammy? If you need it go get a little more shut eye. You are still recuperating."

"Wanna stay with you." Sam nuzzles his nose behind Dean's ear, seemingly forgetting their mother is still sitting across from them.

"Then we are at least taking this to the living room. No way we are staying in these hard chairs. We can watch some movies or something. How about that?" Sam gives a lazy smile and nods. Dean looks at Mary. "You can join us if you want."

"I think I just might. If you really want me to." She states hesitantly. She understands that she's overstepped her bounds. They don't need her. They may want her there, of course she is their mother, but they don't need her.

"Yeah family time would be nice." Dean agrees and prods Sam til he stands up. He guides Sam into the living room and settles him on the love seat. Mary takes the recliner nearby as Dean puts in 'The Shining'. Dean goes back over and plops down next to Sam and pulls him into his side. Sam snuggles into his brother, and is out like a light before the previews are done. Dean and Mary sit in relative silence watching the movie. After it's over, Dean looks down at Sam for the umpteenth time and decides to head back to their room and let Sam stretch out on their awesome bed. He pulls one of Sam's arms around his shoulders and prods him awake enough to shuffle along. Mary watches them as they go, contemplating what she had been told and what she has seen. She heads back to her room, thinking it all over.

Meanwhile, Dean is wrestling a clingy Sam into bed. When he finally thinks he's gotten Sam to lay down, Sam reaches out and grabs his arm, and pulls him onto the bed, immediately becoming an octopus and wrapping his long limbs around his big brother. Dean pulls Sam close and plants a kiss on his forehead. Sam tilts his head up, searching for Dean's lips. Dean kisses his little brother, slowly licking his way into Sam's mouth. Sam rolls onto his back and pulls dean on top of him. Dean lightly starts to rub their groins together. Sam lets out a breathy moan.

"Please Dean? Make love to me? Need to feel you, big brother." Dean shudders at Sam's words.

"Yeah Sammy, I can do that. Need to feel you too, little brother." He runs a hand down Sam's bare chest and into his sleep pants, lightly curling his hand around Sam's cock. Sam bucks his hips into his brother's hand, letting out a breathy moan. Dean buries his head into Sam's neck and starts to suck a mark there. Sam starts pushing at Dean's sleep pants, wanting him naked. Dean chuckles into Sam's neck and stands pushing his pants down his hips to pool at his feet. His cock slaps against his belly and Sam looks at him hungrily. Dean tugs Sam's pants off and he swoops down and quickly swallows his brother to the root. Sam shouts and tries to buck up into Dean's mouth but his brother holds his hips down. Dean increases suction and pulls up and digs his tongue into the slit. He suckles on the head and pulls off. Sam groans at the loss. Dean grabs the lube from under his pillow and slicks up three of his fingers. He laps at Sam's balls and circles his hole with one slick finger. Sam groans at the sensation and tries to push back into Dean's probing finger. Dean chuckles and slowly pushes his finger in and starts moving it around. Sam bucks his hips and begs for more. Dean quickly slides the second and third fingers in, scissoring and stretching his brother. He presses on Sam's prostate and Sam lets out a passionate shout.

"Ready, Dean. 'm ready. Need you in me. Please, please, please. Need you big brother. Love you so much." Sam nuzzles into his brother's neck.

"Love you too baby boy. More than anything." Dean slicks up his cock, and starts to press into Sam's loosened hole. Sam groans and pulls Dean in for a wet, sloppy kiss. They groan in unison as Dean bottoms out, his balls resting against the curve of Sam's ass. Dean rests his head on Sam's collarbone, as always, slightly overwhelmed by the heat and tightness of his baby brothers channel. He slowly starts to move. Slowly Dean rocks in and out of his brother. Sam wraps his legs around Dean's waist and pulls him closer. Dean starts thrusting in earnest, snaking a hand between them and starting to stroke Sam's cock in time with his thrusts. Sam moans and moves in time with Dean. Sam starts to feel his orgasm pool in his lower belly. Dean continues to thrust, making sure to nail Sam's prostate with every thrust. His balls draw up close to his body as he gets close to orgasm. Dean thrusts one, two, three more time before he cums deep inside his brother. Sam follows right behind him, shouting his release, painting his stomach and chest in white sticky ropes of cum. Dean rolls them to the side and pulls Sam close. Dean pulls out and Sam whimpers at the loss. Dean quickly goes into the bathroom and grabs a warm, wet washcloth. He wipes Sam off and then himself. Dean crawls back into bed and pulls Sam close. Sam immediately wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him close. Sam nuzzles his head under Dean's chin.

"Dean, what are we gonna do if mom doesn't accept us? I know you would be devastated if mom couldn't accept us."

"Baby boy if mom can't accept us, then that's her problem. This is us, Sam. This is who we are. And I wouldn't change that for anything. I love you, Sammy. Would I be hurt that she can't accept us? Yes. But as long as I have you, I'll be just fine." Dean buries his nose in Sam's hair and pulls him as close as he possibly can. Sam smiles into Dean's neck. He snuggles close and falls asleep to the sound of Dean's breathing.

 **A/N: Boom first fic done. I cant believe it. Please leave me a review as to how you think I did. No flames please. Thank you guys for tuning in and I hope to see you next time!**


End file.
